


All Bark but No Bite

by out_of_ordinary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: I couldnt think of a title lol, M/M, Oh btw black haired!michael, Sorry calum isnt in it much, Threesome - M/M/M, also sorry its not really muke, luke and michael are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_ordinary/pseuds/out_of_ordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton goes to a halloween party and meets Luke and Michael, two very convincing vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was halloween the other day obviously, so i made this thing. I dont really knlw what it is. May or may not write a second part to this.

Ashton decides to stray from the scary costumes this year and dresses as Winnie the Pooh. Complete with little bear ears, a jar labeled "Hunny", and his nose painted black, Ashton officially deems himself as cute. Calum tells him he looks like a twink, but Ashton doesn't give a shit what he has to say.

"Are you ready yet?" Calum is standing by the door, grumpy face effectively in place.

"I'm coming, pup." Ashton grabs the keys and approaches the door.

"For the last time, I'm a werewolf, not a puppy." Calum practically growls, jumping on Ashton's back and slapping his butt playfully.

~~~

At the party, Ashton loses Calum almost immediately, so he makes his way towards the kitchen for a drink. Once a little bit of alcohol is in his system, Ashton is ready to dance. He discards his jar of "hunny" at the nearest table and weaves his way into the middle of what looks to be a giant orgy in the living room.

Ashton dances on people he's never seen before and loves it. A tall boy with jet black hair and piercing red eyes slithers through the crowd, approaching him with a smirk.

"Well aren't you adorable," the boy grins, revealing long pointy teeth. Ashton smiles, pink flushing his cheeks. "M'Michael, and that's Luke." Ashton doesn't know who this Michael guy is talking about, but is suddenly aware of a presence incredibly close behind him.

"Hi princess." A deep, soothing voice murmurs into his ear, hands clasping themselves to his hips. "Want to dance with us?"

Ashton nods his head enthusiastically, the up beat music thrumming through his veins. "I'd love to." He drapes his arms over Michael's shoulders and pushes his hips back into Luke's. Luke keeps his nose pressed to Ashton's neck, fake fangs just barely grazing over the golden skin there as they all move to the music.

They dance like this for a few songs, until Ashton decides to turn around to actually take a look at the boy he's been grinding on for a solid ten minutes.

As he turns, Luke straightens up and Ashton is astounded by how tall this boy is. Like Michael, Luke has bright red eyes and fangs that peek out from his thin lips. He's got dirty blond hair pushed up in a quiff, unlike Michael, whose hair stuck out in every direction.

"S'nice to match an adorable face with that cute little body you've got princess." Luke speaks over the music as Michael rucks up Ashton's red shirt, pressing a hand against his stomach.

Ashton reaches out, pulling the tall boy in front of him down to press their foreheads together. He threads his fingers in Luke's hair, tugging just a little. Luke makes a responsive grunt at the feeling and presses his lips to Ashton's.

Meanwhile, Michael is keeping himself busy with Ashton's neck, sucking and licking dark spots where his neck meets his shoulder, careful not to pinch with his teeth.

When Ashton and Luke break apart, there's black smudges on Luke's cheek, and Ashton's nose isn't very dark anymore. Ashton giggles and mutters an insincere apology.

"Wanna get out of here?" Michael whispers in his ear, and Ashton nearly snaps his neck nodding so fast. The shorter boy grabs the two vampires' hands and slips through the crowd towards the door.

On his way, Ashton catches Calum's gaze, who gives a knowing smirk over the shoulder of a petite brunette wearing a cop outfit.

Once outside, Luke whisks Ashton up, and carries him all the way to his and Michael's shared flat. Ashton giggles the whole way there, squirming a little when Luke's fingers occasionally dig into his side.

~~~

As soon as the front door is closed, the two vampires press Ashton into the nearest wall and kiss each side of his face. Ashton's so overwhelmed with twice as much attention on him and turns into a moaning mess quickly. Both boys are doing work on his neck and he grabs them both by the hair and pulls them back.

"Bedroom, yeah?" Michael and Luke share identical grins and suddenly, Ashton is staring at the floor from over Michael's shoulder. Michael tosses Ashton on a large bed and sits on his right. Luke sits on his left, and the two start tugging at Ashton's clothes.

Ashton turns to kiss Michael as Luke reaches a hand into Ashton's pants. Michael sucks on his lower lip and runs his fingers through Ashton's curly hair, his bear ears falling somewhere by them. Luke whines low in Ashton's ear, desperate for attention, so he turns to the blond, lips leaving Michael's with a wet smack.

"Needy are we?" Ashton situates himself so he's in Luke's lap. He rolls his hips slowly, tauntingly, whispers, "tell me what you want Luke."

"Wanna fuck you." Ashton bites his lower lip.

"Oh yeah?" Luke's fingers are pressing into Ashton's thighs with unreal strength. Ashton wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises there tomorrow. He runs his hands down Luke's chest and torso until he reaches the fraying ends of his shirt. He presses an elongated peck to Luke's lips before pulling the shirt over the boy's head.

"You too Michael." Ashton says, glancing over to see Michael, already shirtless with a hand down his pants. Luke practically rips Ashton's shirt trying to get it off.

"Easy there tiger." Luke growls at this and forces Ashton back down to kiss him, pulling him down over him as he lays back on the bed. Michael joins behind Ashton, pressing wet kisses down his back and back up again, nosing behind his ear.

"Smell so good, little bear. Almost good enough to eat... Just a little bite..." Michael's fangs poke at Ashton's sensitive spot. Ashton breaks away from Luke to laugh a little uneasily.

"Michael stop." Luke gives him a warning glare.

"Time to take out the fake fangs yet boys?" Ashton asks. "Feel free to bite once you take them out."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, honey."

"Why not?" Ashton slides off Luke's lap to look at both boys questioningly.

"They're not fake sweetie." Luke and Michael reveal sinister smiles, bearing their teeth.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael take Ashton home to have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH IT TOOK ME 8 FREAKIN MONTHS TO WRITE THIS IM SUCH A BITCH. Sorry all, but on the bright side, I got into college and everything's going great. ALSO IVE NEVER WRITTEN A THREESOME OR EXPLICIT SEX BEFORE SO LMAO THIS IS INTERESTING.

"I get to bite him." 

"What? No I saw him first!"

"But I called dibs after you pointed him out!" 

"Shut up, Luke"

"Does the victim get a say?" Ashton interrupts their bickering. Both boys shout a simultaneous 'No!' and continue arguing. Somehow, in a sick way, Ashton is amused even though he might die right here right now. He reaches forward and covers both vampires' mouths. Michael licks his palm and he grimaces, pulling both hands away and rubbing his palm on the bed sheet.

"Can't we finish what we started before worrying about that petty, minor detail?" He gestures to his crotch, still half-hard in his jeans. 

"Pretty and wise, I knew we picked a good one Mikey." Luke gets on his knees and hovers over Ashton. "I wouldn't mind continuing, sugar." He presses his lips to Ashton's, tongue sliding along the seam of Ashton's lips asking for entrance. Ashton is quick to accept, his tongue tangling with Luke's. 

Michael, the jealous fucker, shoves Luke away from Ashton and he tumbles off the bed with a low grunt. Ashton cries out at the loss of contact, shooting Michael a glare. 

"Stop hogging him Luke. S'not fair."

"S'okay Mikey, everyone gets a turn," Ashton pulls him in with a hand on the back of his neck, smiling against Michael's pretty pink plush lips. They share many quick chaste pecks before Michael starts dragging them out, savoring the taste of the honey-haired boy's sweet lips. 

Luke has since recovered from his fall and joins the two on the bed, getting behind Ashton and pressing his lips between his shoulder blades, working his way to the junction of his shoulder and neck. He licks and drags his teeth along Ashton's shoulder, teasing, ready to bite. Luke runs his hands from the base of Ashton's spine all the way up over his shoulders and reaches around to his chest, leaning over his head to add leverage. Ashton pulls away from Michael to tilt his head back and share a kiss or two with Luke.

Michael tweaks Ashton's nipples to occupy himself and drags his hands down his torso, now noticing the four little silver balls sticking out from Ashton's hips. 

"Hip piercings? Oh fuck that's so hot," Michael says mostly to himself, but Ashton breaks away from Luke to give him a smirk. 

"Hurt like hell but totally worth it," 

"Any other surprises honey?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ashton winks, and leans over quick to lick a stripe up Michael's cheek. He whispers, lips brushing ever so slightly against Michael's skin, "Guess you'll have to search me to find out." 

Michael takes this as a green light and taps Ashton's hips to get him to sit up a little so he can remove his jeans, so Ashton drops his head back against Luke's shoulder, using him to support his weight as Michael tugs his jeans and boxers down together. Luke and Michael strip out of their remaining clothing faster than Ashton can blink, and he realizes that this is really happening. 

Michael lays back on the bed and tugs Ashton in between his legs, gripping his hair and demanding, "Suck." Ashton wastes no time as he kisses and licks at Michael's cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. 

Michael pulls Luke down to share a kiss, licking into his friend's mouth. Ashton looks up at Michael to see this and moans around his dick, causing Michael to moan at the sensation. Ashton's hand wraps around himself, tugging gently as he swirls his tongue around Michael's cock. 

Michael breaks the kiss he shares with Luke to look back at Ashton. "Wanna fuck your pretty mouth Ash." 

Ashton's eyelids flutter at the nickname, pulling his mouth away and speaking slightly out of breath, "Want you both to fuck me at the same time." He looks at Luke, wrapping a hand around his neck to bring him down and share a quick kiss before he whispers against Luke's lips a quiet "fuck me," to which Luke's eyes darken and he nods curtly. Ashton gets on all fours, blowing air on Michael's cock teasingly.

Luke fits himself between Ashton's spread legs, leaning over the bed to grab lube from the nightstand and covering his fingers with it. He presses kisses between Ashton's shoulder blades as he pushes in his first finger. 

Ashton moans, "More Luke. Don't need to go slow with me." He drops his jaw and looks up at Michael, hopefully getting the message across that he wants Michael to fuck his mouth. 

Michael smirks at the boy in front of him, gripping his hair as he begins to thrust into Ashton's waiting mouth. "Such a good little boy for us Ash." 

Ashton blinks slowly, moaning unexpectedly as Luke jabs his fingers into his prostate. He wiggles his hips back on Luke's fingers, wanting more. A whine escapes his lips when he feels Luke slip his fingers out, only to be replaced by Luke's thick cock as he gently pushes in until their hips are aligned. 

Luke's hands find Ashton's hips, squeezing as he waits in Ashton's tight heat for the go ahead. It doesn't take long for Ashton to circle his hips, grinding back against Luke. 

Luke leans down, licking Ashton's ear and muttering, "Doing so well princess," as he finds the pace Michael is going at. He moves one hand from Ashton's hip around to his stomach, pressing his palm flat against the heated skin there momentarily before taking a hold of Ashton's neglected cock and tugging in rhythm. His lips find Ashton's skin, pressing wet kisses all over his shoulders. 

"Enough of that Luke." Michael takes Luke by his jaw and drags him up into a kiss, teeth nipping and tongues licking as they tag-team Ashton. 

"Did you miss the attention from me?" Luke manages to utter between heated kisses, slowing his hips to try to lengthen their time with the shorter boy between them. "You close, Mikey? What about you Ash? Do you need to come?" 

Ashton moans and Michael grunts, which Luke takes as a yes. Luke pulls at Ashton's cock a few more times, leaning back down to Ashton's ear before whispering, "come." It's all Ashton needs to squeeze his eyes shut and come all over Luke's hand and the sheets below him. Michael follows suit, releasing into Ashton's mouth, who tries valiantly to get every last drop, some slipping down his chin. Michael pulls Ashton closer and licks at his chin then presses their lips together, tasting himself. 

When they break apart, Ashton whines quietly, "too much," the sensitivity of coming catching up to him. Luke nips at his ear questioning, "In or out, Ash?" 

Ashton hurriedly answers, "in! In please," as he looks Michael in the eye. That's all Luke needs to hear to still his hips as he releases inside Ashton's tight heat. He breathes heavily into Ashton's shoulder blade, whispering into his skin, telling him how good he was. 

Luke carefully pulls out and allows Ashton to lay on his stomach and catch his breath. He steps out for a moment to retrieve a damp towel to clean everyone off, pressing kisses to both boys' faces as he wipes them down. 

"Wish you coulda seen Ash's face when he came, Luke. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Michael grins at Ashton, tugging him into his chest to lay together. 

"Next time," Luke winks and lays behind Ashton on the bed, hands settling on his stomach, rubbing circles around his piercings and under his belly button. 

"Yea, I think there might be a next time," Ashton whispers with a sated smile and droopy eyes. "Best fuck I've ever had." He kisses Michael's chest and slots his fingers between Luke's rested low on his stomach. 

Michael uses a free hand to pull at Ashton's cock once more, making eye contact with Luke. Luke grins wickedly and states, "Bet I can make you come twice right now Ash." 

"No way. Not possible. Give me twenty minutes maybe." Luke's fangs scrape at Ashton's pulse point. Ashton groans quietly as his body betrays him, starting to grow hard again at the attention on his dick.

"All it takes is one little bite. It'll be the best thing you've ever felt. Guarantee it." Michael persuades, kissing the top of his unruly hair. 

"Finally gonna off me are you? You got your way with me and now you're gonna kill me?" Ashton inquires, but makes no move to get away. 

"Nope, won't kill you. Just gonna feed off you. But I've got Mikey here to pull me off if I can't control myself." Luke presses his fangs just enough so that they hardly break the skin. "But tell me no and I'll stop." Ashton remains silent as Luke sinks his teeth into his skin. 

Ashton winces at initial pinch but then, euphoria. He goes limp, seeing stars as Luke drinks from him. It is indeed enough for him to shudder and come over Michael's fist. He moans softly, eyes shut gently as Luke takes his fill. He squeezes Luke's hand once Luke stops and Luke licks at the puncture wounds. 

"What in the world... Why does that feel so good?" Michael shrugs. 

"Dunno. Luke used to do it to me when I met him. Was his way of saying sorry for targeting me. Told me he'd make me come before he drank from me, but he ended up turning me instead. It's been our thing ever since. Sex then dinner."

Luke hums softly behind him, reaching his wrist out to Michael, who latches on and tastes Ashton's blood indirectly. 

"We don't usually share victims though. Can't both feed off you now, I definitely don't want to kill you. Want to keep you." 

"Keep me, hmm? And suppose I don't want to be treated like a pet." Ashton speaks with a grin on his face. 

"Fine then. We'll continue on our way, back to searching for someone good to drink from. We'll take you home tomorrow morning?" Luke's hands travel the expanse of Ashton's body, rubbing softly at the golden skin. "Always remember you though."

"I was just being theoretical. I want this, us. The three of us." Luke smirks, knowing full well Ashton was going to give in. 

"Relax sweetheart. Knew you wouldn't say no. Get some rest." Michael and Luke both press a kiss to his hair, allowing the boy to sleep between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT BOTHERS ME THAT I DIDNT WRITE LUKE IN USING A CONDOM ITS JUST THAT HES (un)DEAD SO IDK. Also i added hip piercings on Ashton because holy fuck he'd look so good with hip piercings. Sorry again for how long it took me to write this. thanks for reading if youve made it this far! Comments and kudos are much appreciated:D xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want a second part, leave kudos or comment:) xxx


End file.
